Pour te lier à moi
by Ka-Al le Caillou
Summary: Le Patron rencontre le Visiteur dans les pires conditions qui soit...et cela va attiser son envie de posséder cet étrange personnage...et ce, par tout les moyens...Vitron/M-preg
1. Chapter 1

JE SUIS DE RETOUR !

Et oui, après deux mois de vacances avec Internet au compte-goutte, me revoilà pour la rentrée !

Et pour fêter ça, voici une nouvelle fic !

Je sais que mes autres fics attendent désespérément de nouveau chapitres, mais ne vous inquiéter pas, ils vont arriver, je vais les poster petit à petit dans les deux semaines qui vont suivre. Je m'engage aussi à essayer d'avoir des rythmes de publication plus régulier !

Bref, parlons de cette fic.

Elle m'est venue grâce au questionnaire qui se trouve dans ma présentation. Le couple Visiteur du Futur/Patron m'a aussitôt conquise et est devenu mon OTP ! Ce pairing n'est pas très répandu, mais je compte bien y remédier avec cette fic et pleins d'autres fics sur ce couple qui, n'ayant pas de nom à ma connaissance, a été baptisé par mes soins de Vitron !

Cette fic sera plutôt longue (enfin, j'espère) et mêlera l'univers du Visiteur après la saison 4 et avant le livre "La Meute" et l'univers de SLG selon la saison 4 (pas d'hommes au masque en vu).

Bon, petit warning, bien qu'il n'y aura aucun lemon détaillé (à mon grand regret, mais bon, chaque chose en son temps, j'en ferais pleins d'autres plus tard), il vaut mieux éviter de lire cette fic si on est sensible parce que 1) Le Patron est dégueulasse et 2) C'est un M-Preg

Bref bref, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

Enjoy o/

* * *

La première pensée du Patron lorsqu'il se réveilla, c'était qu'il avait mal. Et pas n'importe où. A son fondement.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bor…

Un haut-le-cœur le coupa dans son grognement. Peu à peu, des flashs de souvenirs percèrent son esprit pâteux. Hier soir, dans l'une de ses maisons closes, il avait organisé une orgie. Rien de bien incroyable. Mais de toute évidence, il avait bu plus que d'accoutumé. Cela expliquait sa nausée. Mais ça n'expliquait pas sa douleur.

« Je me serais fait sauter ? ».

Il ricana de cette possibilité. Lui, le criminel sexuel le plus craint de cette planète, se faire sodomiser ? Impossible ! Personne ne s'y risquerait de peur des représailles, et lui n'était pas du genre à se laisser péter la rondelle en position de faiblesse. Il gardait le contrôle à chaque instant. C'est pour ça qu'il ne baisait jamais quand il était bourré. D'ailleurs, il se souvenait que lors de la soirée de la veille, il était rentré rapidement quand il avait senti les effets de l'alcool devenir un peu trop insistants, et avait fini les bouteilles dans sa chambre, tout en s'offrant une petite branlette, avant de s'écrouler ivre mort sur son lit, sans même prendre le temps de se recouvrir d'un drap, laissant son corps nu à l'air.

« Et si c'était un des mecs de la baraque qui en aurait profité ? ».

Il rit encore plus fort à cette idée. Personne parmi ses frères n'aurait pu faire ça. Le Geek était terrorisé face à lui, et hétéro à 100%, malgré ses efforts. Le Hippie était shooté en permanence, il n'aurait même pas réussi à atteindre le lit. Le Prof passait ses nuits dans son labo, il le voyait mal quitter ses chères expériences juste pour son joli petit cul. Maître Panda le détestait à un tel point qu'il sautait tous ses passages quand il regardait un épisode de SLG, alors coucher avec lui, même en étant le dominant, c'était impossible. Et Mathieu était casé et fidèle. Bref, aucun Sommet, et aucun être humain intelligent, n'aurait commis un tel acte.

« J'ai dû m'enfoncer un gode quand j'étais bourré, et puis voilà ! ».

Cette réponse le satisfaisant, il se décida à aller chercher de quoi calmer son mal de crâne, sa nausée et aussi de quoi se réveiller. Mais en portant sa main à son intimité douloureuse, il sentit un liquide visqueux. Très vite, il porta les doigts humides devant ses yeux, et en profita pour allumer sa lampe de chevet. Aussitôt, la chambre, d'habitude plongée dans l'obscurité grâce aux volets, fut éclairée. Les murs et le plafond étaient peints en noirs, et une moquette tout aussi sombre était posée au sol. Le mobilier, de la même couleur, était constitué d'un petit bureau où trônait un ordinateur portable, d'une armoire à vêtements, d'une commode et d'un gigantesque lit. La pièce était, contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait penser, très bien rangée. Et s'il n'y avait eu les menottes accrochées au lit, il aurait été difficile de deviner le contenu obscène des tiroirs et les actes déviants qui avaient eu lieu sur chaque centimètre carré de cette chambre. Mais le propriétaire des lieux était plus concentré sur sa main droite. Ce qu'il vit ne lui plut pas, mais alors pas du tout. Du sperme.

Alors que la colère commençait à s'emparer de lui, il se rappela qu'il s'était masturbé hier, et qu'il avait joui.

« A tout les coups, j'ai dû me mettre un doigt sans prendre le temps de nettoyer ».

Soulagé, il se promit néanmoins de moins boire. Il n'appréciait pas l'idée qu'il puisse avoir des penchants soumis lorsqu'il était pété.

Rapidement, il s'habilla de son élégant costume noir, mis ses éternelles lunettes de soleil, et sortit de sa chambre en direction de la cuisine, tout en essayant de calmer son envie de vomir de plus en plus présente depuis son réveil. Gueule de bois, mal au cul, c'était une mauvaise matinée pour lui. Et ça ne faisait que commencer.

Descendant dans le salon, la scène qui s'offra à lui était pour le moins inhabituelle. Normalement, à cette heure-ci, Mathieu bossait sur un épisode, sur la table de la cuisine, le Geek jouait aux jeux-vidéos par terre, entre la télé et le canapé, Maître Panda écrivait une chanson tout en buvant une tisane au bambou, face à Mathieu, le Prof était dans le sous-sol en train de faire exploser quelque chose et le Hippie comatait sur le canapé. Mais là, son créateur se tenait droit, en bas de l'escalier, semblant l'attendre. Le mioche, la peluche et le binoclard étaient assis sur le canapé. Le plus jeune le regardait avec crainte, comme toujours, mais la Chinoise le fixait et semblait essayer de se retenir de rire. Quant au savant fou, il était plongé dans une réflexion intense. Seul le Hippie était normal, à l'exception qu'il faisait son bad-trip à même le sol.

Mais le plus étrange était la personne qui se tenait entre Mathieu et le canapé. C'était un jeune homme, de leur âge. Il avait des cheveux châtains courts retenus en arrière par une énorme paire de lunettes de soudure. Il était habillé d'une chemise vert militaire, d'un pantalon de pompier et d'une longue veste déchirée et tâchée. Il avait des bandages et des cicatrices un peu partout, et un filet de sang coulait sur son visage. Avec son nez fin, sa bouche étirée en un petit sourire mal à l'aise, ses yeux fuyants, il ressemblait à un renard pris au piège.

Lorsque le Patron était arrivé en bas de l'escalier, l'inconnu l'avait regardé un court instant, avant de porter un doigt à la machine clignotante qu'il portait au bras. Geste qui fut aussitôt arrêté par le regard noir du schizophrène au chapeau.

Se désintéressant immédiatement de la situation, l'obsédé se dirigea vers la cuisine, qui était ouverte vers le salon, pour se servir un verre d'eau avec un médoc, et surtout un café, qu'il prit le temps de déguster, sans se soucier de l'atmosphère étrange qui régnait dans l'appartement. Mais lorsqu'il revient dans le séjour, et qu'il vit que rien n'avait changé, il se sentit obligé de demander des explications.

\- Bon, j'sais pas ce qui se passe, mais si l'un de vous pouvait m'expliquer ce merdier, ça m'arrangerait !

Son regard se porta instinctivement vers le clochard, qui s'était encore plus crispé sous le son de sa voix, et semblait tout d'un coup s'être découvert une immense passion pour le plafond, qu'il regardait en sifflotant. Le vidéaste, dont les yeux avaient suivi la trajectoire de ceux du Patron, saisit l'invité par le bras et le planta face au criminel, tout en lâchant d'un ton las :

\- Ce type va tout t'expliquer.

Alors qu'il allait rejoindre sa chambre, il rajouta :

\- Seulement, si tu pouvais éviter de le tuer ici, ça m'arrangerait, j'ai pas envie de tout nettoyer.

Et il partit dans l'indifférence la plus totale, car tous étaient concentrés sur l'étranger, qui semblait au comble de la nervosité, triturant ses mains et promenant son regard partout, sauf sur le pervers. Ce dernier s'amusa de cette réaction. D'habitude, les personnes qui le rencontraient pour la première fois étaient terrorisées ou excitées. Mais ce mec ne semblait même pas le considérer comme un prédateur. En fait, on aurait dit un gamin qui s'apprêtait à annoncer à son pote qu'il avait perdu le jeu qu'il lui avait prêté. Un gamin qui ignorerait à quel point son interlocuteur était dangereux. Cela excita grandement l'obsédé.

Il fut coupé de ses pensées qui commençait à dévier vers des flots plus érotiques lorsque que l'objet de sa méditation peu catholique se mit à parler d'une voix qui se voulait assurée, rassurante et convaincante, mais ne l'était absolument pas :

\- Bonjour ! Alors, on ne se connaît pas, mais bon, ça c'est normal, car je viens du futur. Ouais, je sais, c'est bizarre, mais tu vois cette machine ? C'est une machine à voyager dans le temps ! Mais bon, on s'en fout, tu te demandes sûrement ce que je fous là et pourquoi t'as mal au cul.

Les derniers mots firent écarquillé les yeux du débauché, ce que personne ne vit à cause des lunettes. Que ce clochard vienne du futur, ça, il s'en foutait, mais qu'il sache pour son trou de balle, là, c'était grave. Alors qu'il allait demander comment il était au courant, et aussi le descendre pour garder le secret, le jeune homme enchaîna en faisant de grands gestes :

\- Eh bien en fait, voilà ce qui s'est passé ! J'étais tranquille dans mon Q.G., j'étais seul et je m'ennuyais. Je ne pouvais pas accomplir de mission car un de mes coéquipiers avait la gastro, et l'autre était parti acheter du matériel à Néo-Versailles. Je pouvais même pas sortir car il y avait un nid de zombies derrière la porte ! Bref, j'avais donc décidé de m'occuper avec ma main droite ! Mais pendant ma partie en solitaire, j'ai cogné sans faire exprès ma machine contre un meuble, et elle s'est actionnée ! Du coup, je me suis retrouvé à ton époque, dans ta chambre ! Et le truc, c'est qu'avec la surprise, j'ai trébuché et je suis tombé sur…euh…ben toi ! Et par mégarde, ma…mon…enfin tu vois, s'est enfoncé dans ton…bon, j'ai pas besoin de te faire de dessin ! Et il s'est trouvé que sans que je le veuille, j'ai…ben…actionné la petite fontaine, on va dire ?

Après sa tirade, le visiteur observa son interlocuteur avec appréhension et gêne, plissant tellement les yeux qu'on avait l'impression qu'il les fermait pour se préparer à recevoir un coup. De leur côté, les trois personnalités conscientes surveillaient comme le lait sur le feu la réaction du Patron. Ce dernier était stoïque et son visage ne dénonçait aucune émotion. Lentement, il sortit un paquet de cigarette, en glissa une entre ses lèvres, l'alluma avec son briquet, et après avoir tiré une latte, fixa le clochard et résuma d'une voix étrangement calme et douce :

\- En gros, tu es train de me dire que tu viens du futur, que tu étais en train de te branler mais que par erreur, tu es arrivé dans ma chambre en pleine nuit, que tu m'as enculé et éjaculé dedans alors que j'étais ivre mort. J'ai tout bon, gamin ?

Maître Panda choisit ce moment pour éclater de rire, tandis que le Geek se cachait derrière un coussin, pressentant l'arrivée de la tempête. Le Prof et le Hippie, eux, n'avaient pas bougé. Se sentant soudain en confiance, l'étranger sourit de manière détendue et lança d'une voix joyeuse :

\- Ouais, c'est ça, et je suis content que tu le prennes aussi…

Un coup de poing le stoppa dans sa phrase, et il s'écroula par terre, où il frotta sa joue avec insistance, ne semblant pas se rendre compte de la menace qui lui faisait face. Une voix glaciale sortit d'entre les lèvres du pervers, tandis qu'elles s'étiraient en un sourire carnassier.

\- Tu aurais mieux fait de retourner chez toi, gamin …on n'encule pas le Patron sans en crever !

Et alors qu'il portait sa main à son flingue, le débauché stoppa tout mouvement. Son visage pâlit à vue d'œil et sa lèvre inférieure se mit à trembler. Un haut-le-cœur le saisit, et il se précipita vers l'évier de la cuisine, se déversant sur la vaisselle sale qui traînait. Une fois, deux fois. Il ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de vomir. Il fulmina. Saloperie de gueule de bois, c'était maintenant qu'il fallait qu'elle vienne le faire chier !

\- Hé, ça va mec ?

Ne pouvant détourner la tête, de peur de régurgiter sur son beau costume, il ne put pas voir qui s'inquiétait pour lui, mais reconnut néanmoins la voix de celui qu'il voulait buter.

\- Toi, je vais te…

Une nouvelle vague de bile le coupa. Concentré sur sa respiration, pour éviter de tomber dans les vapes, il entendit le visiteur lui parler avec patience et gentillesse, ce qui accentua d'ailleurs son envie de gerber.

\- Bon, j'admets, j'ai fait une connerie, je le sais, mais je promets que je peux me faire pardonner ! Là, t'as l'air d'avoir une mauvaise cuite à faire passer, mais je repasserais dans quelques jours, et je ferais tout ce que tu veux pour racheter !

Il s'éloigna, et tout en tapant sur sa machine, il dit d'une voix plus forte, avec un grand sourire :

\- Comme ça, on sera quitte, fin de la catastrophe !

Et il disparut dans un éclair lumineux, juste avant que le Patron puisse articuler :

\- Crois-moi gamin…on sera plus que quitte…œil pour œil…cul pour cul…

* * *

Alooooooors ?...Il est pas EPIC ce pairing ?!...Comment ça c'set que le début ?!

Reviews ? :3


	2. Chapter 2

Salut les gens !

Aujourd'hui, on se retrouve pour ce nouveau chapitre de PTLAM ! Il était écrit depuis longtemps, mais je voulais ne pas négliger les publications de mes autres fics (comme LVCDG...) ^^'

Au programme...je vous laisse le découvrir !

 ** _INFORMATION : J'ai posté une crack!vid sur SLG ! Pour la voir, tapez "Crack vid slg" sur Youtube, ma chaine s'appelle "Ka-Al la Pandette" ! N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire si vous l'avez aimé ! :3_**

Réponses aux reviews anonymes :

 **Lauraceae :** Merciiiiii, je t'aime toi :')

 **Peter Queen :** Un homme parmi nous ?! CHAMPAGNE ! J'aime convertir les gens au Vitron...ce pairing est le ship ultime X3 Voici la suite mon coco, j'espère qu'elle va te plaire ;)

Enjoy o/

* * *

Les jours avaient passé. Puis les semaines. Jamais le Patron ne fut d'aussi mauvaise humeur.

Tout d'abord, sa nausée, qui avait empiré, l'obligeait à aller régulièrement aux toilettes pour régurgiter tout ses repas. Lui qui était si fier de sa carrure athlétique, il avait perdu plusieurs kilos. Il était devenu encore plus maigrichon que le Geek. De quoi hurler de rage.

Ensuite, le comportement de ses proches avait changé face à lui, et ça commençait à lui taper sérieusement sur le système.

Mathieu se sentait obligé de jouer les infirmières, s'inquiétant pour sa personnalité malade, le couvant comme une mère avec son gosse. Et même une nuit, en se réveillant, le criminel vit que son créateur veillait sur son sommeil. Autant dire que le schizophrène fut menacé des pires tortures possibles si jamais il recommençait.

Maître Panda, lui, éclatait de rire à chaque fois qu'il l'apercevait, et ne cessait de lui rappeler l'incident. Il l'entendit même dire aux autres : «Il se vantait que celui qui l'enculerait n'était pas né…ben il avait raison, mais dommage pour lui, il a remonté le temps rien que pour ça ! ». Si un haut-le-cœur ne l'avait pas stoppé, un tapis en peau de panda aurait été ajouté à la décoration de sa chambre.

Le Prof n'arrêtait pas de le bombarder de questions, lui demandant comment il se sentait, s'il avait de drôle de visions, dans le but d'étudier les causes que pourrait avoir un contact entre deux êtres d'une temporalité différente. Le scientifique se voyait répondre la plupart du temps par un magnifique doigt d'honneur.

Seuls le Geek et le Hippie agissaient normalement avec lui, l'un par crainte, l'autre par déconnexion totale de la réalité. Bien que l'autre jour, le drogué lui avait demandé du fond de son bad-trip s'il aimait coucher avec les renards du futur.

Mais le plus exaspérant pour l'obsédé, c'était le fait que le visiteur n'était toujours pas revenu. Quelques jours il avait dit. Trois semaines s'étaient écoulées. Et ça, le pervers ne pouvait l'accepter. Il voulait se venger, le détruire, le marquer de toute sa colère.

Il devait pourtant se rendre à l'évidence. Ce clochard ne reviendrait pas, sans doute terrorisé par ses menaces. Mais la réalité était en fait tout autre, et ça, il allait le découvrir pour son plus grand mécontentement.

Un soir, après avoir avalé plusieurs médicaments contre les nausées, le Patron était parti se coucher, espérant réussir à faire une nuit entière. Mais tandis qu'il fermait les yeux, un flash lumineux troubla les ténèbres de sa chambre, et une silhouette se matérialisa au pied de son lit. Aussitôt sur le qui-vive, le criminel alluma la lumière et dégaina son 9mm qu'il cachait sous l'oreiller, prêt à descendre l'intrus qui osait troubler son début de sommeil. Mais il fut abasourdi lorsqu'il vit que c'était le clochard du futur qui se trouvait devant lui. Clochard qui détournait les yeux devant la nudité de l'obsédé. Ce dernier, n'ayant que faire de la gêne de l'autre, gueula :

\- Bordel, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? !

Son interlocuteur, toujours le visage tourné sur le côté, fit un immense sourire crispé, et se mit à débiter à toute vitesse :

\- Hey ! Salut ! Désolé de te déranger alors que tu allais dormir, mais bon, en fait, tu vas rire, mais je viens juste de me rappeler la promesse que je t'ai faite ! Ouais, c'est pas cool, mais bon, tu sais ce que c'est, on sauve le monde d'une explosion nucléaire et d'une 4ème Guerre Mondiale, on nettoie les restes de zombie devant chez soi, on répare le turbo-poing de son pote, et on oublie totalement qu'on a enculé un mec par accident ! M'enfin, je suis là, prêt à me faire pardonner ! Par contre, si tu pouvais te couvrir un peu, hein, parce que là…ça fait très très gay !

Le débauché resta interdit quelques instants. Ce type l'avait OUBLIE ? ! Lui ? ! Le plus grand délinquant sexuel de tous les temps ? ! En plus, il ne semblait nullement effrayé d'être seul avec lui dans la même pièce, alors qu'il avait un pistolet chargé à la main !

La colère monta en lui comme la lave dans un volcan. Il allait le tuer ce fils de pute ! Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à appuyer sur la gâchette de son arme, il se retient. Il se dit que le buter était trop facile…il allait faire bien mieux…

Alors, posant son flingue sur la commode à côté de son lit, le pervers susurra de sa voix rauque :

\- Tu veux te faire pardonner, gamin ? …

\- Oui ! Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour me racheter ?

Avant qu'il ne comprenne quoique ce soit, le visiteur fut attrapé par le col, et plaqué contre le lit. Ses poignets furent menottés, et de ses yeux écarquillés de surprise, il vit que le Patron le chevauchait, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres, et qu'il avait chaussait ses lunettes de soleil. Tout en bredouillant, il essaya de demander à l'obsédé de lui expliquer la raison de cette mise en scène, mais fut coupé par ce dernier, qui avait collé sa bouche contre la sienne. Surpris par ce geste auquel il ne s'attendait pas, il ne fut pas en mesure de refuser le passage à la langue insistante et chaude qui s'infiltrait entre ses lèvres. Aussitôt, il sentit un arôme amer et légèrement piquant se répandre à l'intérieur de sa cavité buccale, devenant de plus en plus fort à mesure que sa salive et celle de son assaillant se mélangeaient, passant de l'un à l'autre. Reprenant ses esprits grâce à cette sensation, il tenta de déloger le muscle lingual de sa bouche. Mais dès qu'il le poussa, des dents se mirent à mordiller sa langue, tandis qu'elle se faisait sucer par les lèvres de son bourreau. Plus il s'escrima à se dégager de cette douce torture, plus il sentit une pression importante sur son muscle. Et plus il avait chaud. Ce contact, bien que contre sa volonté, électrisait ses sens, et le plongeait dans un doux engourdissement. Il finit par se laisser aller à cette sensation, profitant de cet instant qui, il le pressentait, allait dériver vers une chose qui risquait d'être bien moins agréable pour lui.

Sentant le relâchement de sa victime, le criminel libéra la langue mise à vif, et après avoir léché la salive qui avait légèrement coulé sur la joue de sa proie, se redressa. En voyant les joues rouges et le regard voilé de plaisir qui lui faisaient face, il poussa un ricanement, et se pencha vers l'oreille de son prisonnier, pour lui susurrer d'une voix délicieusement rauque :

\- Si tu n'avais pas commis un acte aussi grave, le simple fait de te voir comme ça aurait suffi à te faire pardonné…

Expirant son souffle chaud au creux du cou qui lui était offert, provoquant mille frissons sur la peau de son jouet, il continua :

\- Mais sachant ce que tu as fait…il va falloir donné plus, gamin…

Presque imperceptible, il sentit un tremblement dans les membres de son captif. Un tremblement de peur. La personnalité avait l'habitude de ce genre de réaction, et s'attendait aux usuelles protestations et supplications que poussaient ses victimes dans ce cas-là. Mais pourtant, d'une voix étonnamment assurée et calme, il entendit le jeune homme lui dire :

\- Je tiens toujours mes promesses. Si ça permet de racheter ma connerie, alors vas-y, fais-moi ce que tu veux.

Ces mots figèrent le débauché. Ce type avait peur, redoutait ce qui allait se passer, mais s'offrait au plus dangereux criminel sexuel du monde, juste pour tenir une promesse débile qu'il avait faite ? ! C'était stupide. Puéril. Naïf. Excitant.

Alors, doucement, tout en passant une main sous la chemise verte, le pervers murmura à son futur amant :

\- Ecarte les jambes, gamin…

* * *

Le Patron fumait lentement sa cigarette, assis sur son lit, dans l'obscurité de sa chambre, seulement éclairé par le bout rougeoyant du tabac et des clignotements de la machine temporelle posée sur la commode. A côté de lui dormait sa proie, allongé en étoile sur le ventre, et ronflant bruyamment. A le voir ainsi, on ne pouvait deviner ce que lui avait fait subir la personnalité que grâce aux suçons qui couvraient sa peau, aux côtés de ses cicatrices et blessures. L'obsédé sourit de façon carnassière. Il avait gagné.  
La peur. Le dégoût. La honte. La douleur. Le plaisir. Tout ça allait marqué l'esprit du visiteur. Il ne pourra plus jamais oublier les mains et les lèvres qui avaient parcouru son corps. Il sera tourmenté à chaques secondes de sa vie par ce souvenir, aussi agréable que humiliant. Il était désormais lié à lui. A tout jamais. Voilà la vengeance du débauché.

Ecrasant son mégot dans un cendrier en argent, ce dernier se coucha sous les draps encore chauds et humides, et s'endormit, ignorant la nausée qui commençait à revenir.

* * *

Eh non, pas de lemon, car la suite de la fic va plus être tournée vers l'humour et la romance, alors je n'avais pas trop envie de mettre un passage érotique...mais ne vous inquiétez pas ! Un jour, je ferais un OS vitron avec du lemon ;)

Reviews ? :3


	3. Chapter 3

I'M FUCKING BACK !

Et ouiiiii, fin de la pause, je renais de mes cendres !

Bref, trêve de bavardages, voici ce nouveau chapitre tout beau tout neuf de PTLAM !

Il est un peu court, mais bon, je sors d'une longue pause donc je m'y remet doucement...et le prochain sera plus long, mouhahahahahaha !

Réponses aux reviews anonymes :

 **flygavioli :** Oui, mais bon, tu vois, en fait, c'est que...OMG, C'EST WTC 37 QUE JE VOIS LA-BAS ?! *s'enfuit*

 **Peter Queen :** Aaaaah, mon petit Peter chéri ! Sois patient, tu l'auras ton lemon...patience, mon petit reviewer, patience...Hé ! Si tu croques le Visiteur, tu m'en laisses un morceau ! (Je sais, Darling, je sais...) Maître Panda a un humour si magnifique X3 VOICI LA SUITE AVEC PLEIN D'AMUUUUUUUR...en fait, non, pas encore ^^' Mon Dieu, j'aime tes reviews...si seulement il y avait plus d'hommes comme toi qui lisait les fanfictions !

Enjoy o/

* * *

Le lendemain, en se réveillant, le Patron fit la première chose qu'il avait l'habitude de faire depuis ces dernières semaines : Il sortit de sa chambre en courant et alla aux toilettes pour vomir.

Pendant qu'il se vidait les entrailles, son esprit reconstruisa peu à peu les évènements de la veille, lui permettant de se souvenir pourquoi il était d'aussi bonne humeur, malgré sa nausée et sa fatigue. Lorsque toutes les pièces furent assemblées, il était en train de se laver la bouche. Son regard s'illumina et le sourire carnassier qui le caractérisait si bien se forma sur ses lèvres humides. Rapidement, il regagna sa pièce à coucher, sans se soucier du fait qu'il était nu, exposé à la vue de tous. Mais trop impatient de contempler sa prise, il ne s'attarda ni sur sa nudité, ni sur l'étrange vide qui régnait dans les couloirs de l'étage. Une fois à destination, le pervers eu la mauvaise surprise de constater que son lit était vide. Jetant un coup d'œil au réveil, qui indiquait 11h03, il tenta de se rappeler si le visiteur était à ses côtés à son réveil ou non, sans succès.

« Il serait retourné à son époque ? »

Pourtant la machine clignotante se trouvait toujours sur la commode, seule trace de son possesseur, ses vêtements ne gisant plus au sol. Tout en s'habillant de son éternel costume noir, l'obsédé entendit au loin les bruits habituels du petit-déjeuner. Les bols et les tasses s'entrechoquant, les chaises raclant le sol, les éclats de voix. Le même quotidien familier que la personnalité appréciait. C'était un secret qu'il n'avouerait pour rien au monde, mais ces instants lui étaient précieux, petits repaires dans son univers malsain et dévergondé. Mais ce matin-là, ce brouhaha ne lui apportait ni réconfort, ni chaleur. Il ne pensait qu'à sa proie. Il voulait voir la peur et la soumission dans le regard de celui qui était désormais lié à lui. A tout jamais.

« Il est où, bordel ? ! »

Comme pour répondre à son interrogation silencieuse, un rire lui parvient depuis le rez-de-chaussée. Un rire qu'il n'avait encore jamais entendu, mais qu'il aurait reconnu entre milles. Fébrile, le criminel sexuel descendit aussi calmement que possible les escaliers, ne désirant pas que ses frères devinent son empressement à voir l'invité, un coup à ce qu'ils se fassent de fausses idées. Une fois en bas, il découvrit une scène qu'il avait déjà vue cent fois, mais éclairée par un nouveau filtre. Les Sommet étaient à leur place habituelle autour de la table, avec des boissons précises devant chaque personne. Café pour Mathieu, chocolat pour le Geek, tisane au bambou pour Maître Panda, thé pour le Prof. Quant au Hippie, il avait bien un verre d'eau face à lui, mais sa fascination pour le liquide ne semblait pas indiquer qu'il comptait le boire. Mais personne ne semblait décidé à consommer les boissons présentes, tous étant concentrés sur le personnage debout, en bout de table, qui gesticulait tout en parlant.

-...Alors qu'est-ce que j'ai fait à ce moment-là, me demandez-vous ? Eh bien j'ai attrapé mon flingue et j'ai tiré dans le tas ! Ma balle a traversé 7 mother fucking zombies d'un coup ! Mon record ! Même si Henry maintient que je n'ai fait qu'effleurer le septième...mais il est juste jaloux d'avoir jamais réussi à en toucher plus de 4 à la fois !

L'assemblée écoutait le récit plus qu'étrange, les réactions variant d'un spectateur à un autre. Mathieu avait les yeux rêveurs, s'imaginant sans doute en guerrier BADASS, dégommant zombie sur zombie. Le Geek avait le regard admiratif face à ce type semblant sortir d'un jeu vidéo. Maître Panda chantonnait, apparemment inspiré par les aventures du clochard. Le Prof griffonnait à toute vitesse sur un carnet, avide de conserver autant de détails que possible sur les mort-vivants. Et le Hippie...restait fidèle à lui-même, en comatant sur sa chaise au lieu de suivre la conversation. Personne n'avait encore remarqué l'arrivée du Patron.

Ce dernier avait les yeux grands ouverts, incrédule. Ce mec du futur était de bonne humeur, plein de vie. Et le pervers savait reconnaître quelqu'un qui jouait la comédie, ce qui n'était absolument pas le cas du clochard. Pourtant il l'avait baisé ! Violemment ! Pendant des heures ! Les suçons qu'il distinguait de loin sur le cou pâle du justicier et sa démarche un peu en canard étaient des preuves qu'il n'avait pas rêvé !

« Mais alors pourquoi...pourquoi il n'est pas anéanti ? ! »

Toujours abasourdi, l'obsédé fut tiré de son questionnement intérieur par la voix qu'il avait entendu gémir toute la nuit dernière.

\- Patron ! T'es réveillé, c'est cool !

Sa proie s'avança vers lui et lui donna une grande tape dans le dos, ce qui eut pour effet de provoquer un nouveau haut-le-cœur chez la personnalité. Le criminel sexuel, trop hébété pour construire une question plus développée, lâcha:

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous, là ?

Le Visiteur ne sembla nullement touché par la vulgarité de son agresseur et lui répondit avec un grand sourire enjoué :

\- Je voulais te dire "au revoir" avant de repartir ! Mais quand je me suis levé, tu ronflais encore, et tu étais tellement choupi à dormir à poings fermés, que j'ai pas voulu te réveiller. Donc je suis allé dans la cuisine pour t'attendre et là j'étais en train de raconter une de mes missions !

Le pervers attrapa le bras de sa victime et l'entraîna à l'écart, ne souhaitant pas que sa famille ai de nouvelles raisons de se foutre de lui. Une fois assez éloignés, le dépravé plaqua le justicier contre le mur et lui lâcha, en articulant chaque partie de sa phrase :

\- À quel...putain...de jeu...tu joues ?...

Fidèle à lui-même, Renard ne s'inquiéta ni des mains qui encadraient son visage, ni du corps relativement près du tueur, et encore moins de la menace qui suintait de la voix grave de la personnalité. À la place, il répondit, l'air légèrement soucieux :

\- Euuuh...mec, t'es sûr que ça va ? T'es tout pâle...

\- TA GUEULE !

Refreinant un haut-le-cœur, le dépravé respira un grand coup et reprit :

\- Tu vas arrêter de te foutre de ma gueule, gamin...pour quelle putain de raison es-tu aussi insouciant...aussi dégoulinant de bonne humeur...alors que je t'ai défoncé le cul toute la nuit ?!

Surpris, le justicier répondit avec l'air de dire une évidence :

\- Ben...parce que c'était cool ! Okay, j'avoue, au début ça faisait mal et c'était pas trop mon trip, mais t'es vachement doué car au final, ce fut plutôt sympa ! Au moins, je suis préparé si jamais je me fais capturer par des nécrophiles !

Totalement abasourdi, et de plus en plus nauséeux, le pervers murmura :

\- T'en as tellement rien à foutre que je t'ai défloré ?...

\- Ben quoi ? Y a pas mort d'hommes, ni catastrophes ! Je te devais un truc, j'ai payé ma dette, c'est tout ! Mec, faut que t'arrêtes de vivre dans le passé et si tu veux bien m'excuser, j'ai le monde à sauver, alors tcaho ma poule !

D'un mouvement souple, le voyageur temporel se glissa en dessous des bras de l'homme en noir et commença à se diriger vers l'escalier pour aller chercher sa machine. Mais il stoppa sa marche quand il entendit le criminel sexuel s'affaler au sol et commencer à vomir. Ni une ni deux, il courra le rejoindre, tout en prévenant le reste de la fratrie. Le dépravé tentait de se relever et de protester devant tant d'attentions écœurantes à son égard, mais il pouvait que rester allongé par terre, pris de spasmes alors qu'il n'avait plus rien à expulser. S'agenouillant auprès du malade, le jeune héros commença à parler avec calme, malgré la panique qui commençait à le gagner :

\- Depuis quand il a ses nausées ?

Mathieu, tout à l'opposé de son interlocuteur, ne conservait presque plus de calme et répondit en panique :

\- Depuis le lendemain de votre arrivée ! Et ça n'a pas cessé de s'aggraver ! Vous savez ce qu'il a ?! C'est grave ?!

Ignorant les questions pressantes du créateur, le Visiteur se tourna vers la personnalité scientifique pour lui demander son avis sur l'état du souffrant.

\- Sa température et sa pression sont élevés. Ça pourrait n'être qu'une gastro, mais cet imbécile ne tombe jamais malade malgré son hygiène déplorable...et les symptômes sont étrangement forts et se sont développés anormalement vite...

De plus en plus inquiet, le schizophrène balbutia :

\- Mais alors il a quoi, Prof ?!

Se levant et décrochant le combiné du téléphone fixe, le justicier répondit à la place du savant, l'air grave :

\- Si ça se trouve, je lui ai refilé une maladie du futur...moi, je suis habitué, mais lui, pas sûr qu'il tienne le coup...

Affolé pour de bon, Mathieu se mit à trembler et demanda avec empressement :

\- Alors on fait quoi ?!

Combiné contre l'oreille après avoir composé un numéro, attendant la fin des tonalités, le clochard lança avec un petit sourire :

\- On appelle le seul capable de nous sortir de ce merdier !

* * *

Une petite idée de qui le Visiteur parle ? :3

Reviews ? :3


	4. Chapter 4

Et voilà la suite !

Oui, ça fait longtemps, mais bon, quand ça veut pas venir, ça vient pas ! Et ces derniers temps, le Vitron, ça voulait pas !

Bref, je suis contente de ce chapitre, il est plus long que les derniers !

 **Guest** : Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments ! C'est bien un M-preg, c'est écrit dans le résumé ;)

Enjoy o/

* * *

S'il y a une épreuve quotidienne que la principale partie de l'humanité hait plus que tout au monde, c'est bien le réveil. Certains mettent des heures à quitter le cocon douillet qu'est leur couverture, d'autres sont de dangereux sociopathes tant qu'ils n'ont pas bu de substance contenant une grande quantité de caféine. Le Patron, lui, faisait partie de ces personnes qui ont horreur de ne pas savoir où elles se réveillent. C'est pour cela que lorsque ce dernier reprit conscience sur une surface qui ne ressemblait en rien au plancher sur lequel il s'était évanoui, il se sentit instantanément de mauvaise humeur. Enfin, disons plus que ces derniers jours.  
Les yeux toujours clos, il tenta d'analyser la situation. Il était allongé sur quelque chose de moelleux, mais cela ne lui sembla pas être un lit. Du bout des doigts de sa main gauche, il reconnut la texture du canapé du salon. Rassuré quant à sa localisation, le pervers continua son expertise. Sa main droite était prisonnière de ce qui semblait être une autre main. La manière dont celle-ci la tenait lui indiqua qu'on lui surveillait son pouls. Le criminel sexuel, encore mal réveillé, ne s'attarda pas à identifier le propriétaire de cette main qu'il avait furieusement envie de virer de là. Car de tous les petits détails qui l'agaçaient à cet instant précis, il y en avait un qui dépassait de loin l'individu qui prenait sa main pour une peluche, ou les voix qui continuaient de discuter au-dessus de lui, étant sans doute celles de sa famille n'ayant pas encore remarqué qu'il était sorti de l'inconscience. Ce détail qui l'énervait au plus haut point, c'était le gel froid et gluant qui était répandu sur son ventre. Non seulement c'était désagréable, mais en plus, le dépravé n'arrivait pas à identifier la nature de la substance qui lui rappelait vaguement le lubrifiant, mais en bien moins sympathique, et avec une odeur plus légère et douceâtre, contrastant sérieusement avec les arômes sensuels auxquels était habitué l'obscène personnage.  
Au bout de 30 secondes, il finit par renoncer à ses investigations aveugles et ouvrit les yeux en gueulant :

\- C'est quoi le putain de bordel, ici ?!

Le point positif de son cri fut d'immobiliser la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux couverts de ses habituelles lunettes noires. Il pensait que quelqu'un les lui aurait enlevées après son malaise, mais cette petite surprise lui procura une satisfaction qui lui donna un regain d'énergie. Sans aucune pitié, il promena son regard sur l'assemblée qui l'entourait.  
Comme le canapé le lui avait indiqué, il se trouvait dans le salon, mais tous les meubles avaient été poussés pour laisser la place à ce qui semblait être de l'encombrant matériel médical. Mais les dispositifs montraient des différences les uns par rapport aux autres. Une petite partie était en parfait état, scintillante de propreté, et appartenait de toute évidence au Prof, car seul lui était maniaque au point de nettoyer à ce point ses machines. L'autre partie, quant à elle, semblait sortir d'une décharge ou d'avoir été fabriquée à partir de postes radios et d'autres appareils d'électroménager usagés, et menaçait de s'écrouler à tout instants pour former un tas de détritus crasseux.  
Outre les instruments étranges, la pièce accueillait la famille Sommet qui était éparpillée un peu partout, tous encore un peu surpris par le réveil soudain du Patron. Mais ces derniers ne l'intéressait pas, et il se concentra vers les deux individus qui étaient près de lui. Le premier n'était autre que le Visiteur qui était également la personne qui lui tenait la main. Comme à son habitude, il ne semblait nullement effrayé par le dévergondé, et avec son éternel petit sourire débile, il répondit à son exclamation :

\- On te fait un examen médical complet pour s'assurer que tu vas bien, mec !

Le « on » fit tourner la tête du pédophile vers le dernier personnage qu'il n'avait pas encore détaillé, et qui, pour le coup, lui était totalement inconnu.  
Il s'agissait d'un homme plutôt grand, à la peau couleur cannelle et à la chevelure noire bouclée. Sur la dite chevelure trônait une paire de lunettes dans le même style que celle du clochard. Ses habits étaient d'ailleurs tout aussi crasseux, et la blouse qui les couvrait était d'un blanc légèrement jaunie et brûlée par endroit, surement à cause d'une utilisation intensive. Mais malgré cet aspect de saleté et de pauvreté pareil à celui du voyageur du temps, il émanait de son être une aura d'élégance et de distinction, renforcée par l'imposante moustache qui, bien que de toute évidence fausse, donnait un style raffiné à l'homme mystérieux. Ce dernier finit par se présenter :

\- Bonjour, je suis le Docteur Henry Castafolte ! Mon très cher collègue m'a fait venir à votre époque car il craignait pour votre santé. Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai bientôt fini et je pourrais vous donner mon verdict !

Et sans demander son avis à l'intéressé, il posa un étrange objet sur le ventre visqueux de patient. Patient qui hésita un instant à protester, mais sa nausée se manifesta et il préféra laisser sa tête retomber contre le dossier du canapé en poussant un grognement résigné, ne cherchant même pas à comprendre pour quelle putain de raison ce mec lui faisait une échographie. A cet instant précis, il se foutait qu'on puisse lui annoncer qu'il ait une maladie grave, que le Visiteur et sa famille le regarde comme un chaton enrhumé…pour la première fois de sa vie, la personnalité vicieuse ne souhaitait qu'une chose : dormir. Pas baiser, pas fumer, pas tuer, non, juste dormir. Jamais elle ne s'était encore sentie aussi fatiguée…  
Mais un mouchoir essuyant le gel sur son ventre ainsi la voix délicate du pseudo médecin obligea l'obsédé à garder l'œil ouvert :

\- J'ai fini.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que tous dans la pièce disent d'une même voix, dans une synchronisation presque comique :

\- Alors ?

D'un ton détaché et décontracté, qui semblait être la marque de fabrique du personnage, Henry commença un long laïus tout en observant ses notes qu'il tenait à la main :

\- Vous êtes en parfaite santé, je n'ai constaté aucun problème majeur, peut-être des poumons un peu endommagé, mais rien de catastrophique, bien que je pense que vous devriez sérieusement arrêter la cigarette dans votre état actuel, mais à part cela, tous vos organes se portent à merveille, vous ne présentez aucune carence de vitamine, de protéines, ou de quoi que ce soit, votre taux d'hormones thyroïdiennes ainsi que votre cholestérol sont excellents, et le bébé est en pleine forme !

Les derniers mots provoquèrent des réactions immédiates chez chaque membre de la famille Sommet :

\- Quel bébé ?!

\- Un bébé, où ça gros ?

\- Mais les bébés, ça vient du ventre des femmes normalement, non ?

\- Hahahaha, oh putain, le Patron enceint, c'est la meilleure blague du monde !

Seul le Patron resta silencieux, encore sous le choc. Même la tape sur l'épaule de l'aventurier futuriste ne le tira pas de son état statique :

\- Bah alors vieux, tu m'avais pas dit que tu attendais un mioche !

Mathieu réagit rapidement et alla vers le Docteur Castafolte :

\- Ecoutez, je vous suis très reconnaissant d'avoir fait le déplacement, mais bordel, vos machines doivent être détraquées parce que si vous avez pas remarqué, c'est un homme, putain !

\- Mes machines marchent très bien, je les ai fabriqués moi-même, répliqua-t-il l'air pincé. Ecoutez, je ne comprends pas votre réaction, je vous annonce que votre ami enceint de 5 semaines va très bien et vous commencez à me traiter de charlatan ! Et en quoi le fait qu'il soit un homme pose problème ?

\- Je me fous de savoir ce que les radiations ou les mutations génétiques ont fait comme dégâts dans le futur ! Là, on est dans une époque où ce n'est absolument pas normal, et en plus on parle d'un type qui ne se serait jamais laissé péné…

Le schizophrène se tut en se souvenant que l'homme qui avait réussi l'exploit incroyable d'avoir le dessus sur le pire criminel sexuel de la planète se trouvait dans cette pièce. Ce souvenir traversa l'esprit du dit criminel également, le sortant de sa transe. Il attrapa violemment le Visiteur par le col et le plaqua contre le canapé, se plaçant au-dessus et en lui lançant d'une voix venimeuse :

\- Cette fois, ton compte est bon, gamin…

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse sortir son pistolet de sous sa veste, on le tira en arrière et il se retrouva immobilisé à 3 mètres du canapé par Maître Panda et leur créateur. Ce dernier tenta de le calmer :

\- Bordel, attends un peu avant de le buter ! Essayons déjà de comprendre comment une connerie pareille est possible !

\- Je pense savoir.

Le Prof, qui était resté silencieux depuis le diagnostic du Docteur Castafolte, s'avança et se positionna au centre de la pièce, son petit air sérieux teinté de sa jubilation pré-explication. Il savoura un instant l'attente et l'impatience de son auditoire, puis se décida à exposer sa théorie :

\- Comme nous le savons tous, bien que nous partageons l'apparence de Mathieu, nos corps présentent des différences propres à chacun, selon la façon dont il nous a imaginé. Le Geek est plus petit, le Panda possède des dents un peu plus aiguisées, le Hippie présente une résistance inhumaine à ses nombreux abus de drogues et je suis plus fin et pâle. Quant au Patron, il est plus musclé, mais il présente également des divergences physiques intérieures. N'as-tu pas dit un jour, Mathieu, qu'il était l'Alpha et l'Oméga ? Tu l'as créé pour qu'il soit la perversion incarnée, qu'il représente tous les penchants sexuels existants…et bien il semblerait que tu l'ais doté non seulement d'organes masculins mais aussi féminins…de manière mieux organisée qu'Everybody, toutefois.

\- En gros, ce que t'essayes de dire, binoclard, c'est que mon trou du cul conduit jusqu'à un putain d'utérus ?!

\- On peut résumer cela comme ça, même si je pense que cela doit être agencé de manière un peu plus compliquée…il faudrait que je voie les radios que le Docteur Castafolte a fait pour m'en assurer…

\- Oh mais avec plaisir, cher collègue, je suis toujours ravi de pouvoir parler de biologie avec quelqu'un qui comprenne !

Et les deux scientifiques se lancèrent dans une longue discussion, se désintéressant totalement de l'obsédé. Ce dernier se libéra des bras de ses frères pour se rapprocher du canapé où était toujours assis son amant de la nuit dernière, qui avait écouté les explications avec un petit air d'incompréhension qui allait très bien avec son visage de débile habituel. Le Patron eu beau le dévisager avec une expression menaçante tout en se postant juste devant lui, ses jambes effleurant ses genoux, il ne put toujours pas lire la moindre trace de peur dans ses yeux.  
Etrangement, ce regard insouciant qui aurait dû l'énerver davantage le fit presque sourire, et c'est d'une voix calme mais néanmoins légèrement agressive qu'il lui demanda :

\- Et là, tu comptes faire comment pour me dédommager, gamin ?...

Le fautif se leva, et ne se souciant pas du tout de leur proximité, répondit :

\- Je suis vraiment désolé, là j'ai définitivement fait la pire connerie du siècle, que ce soit du tien ou du mien…je suis sûr qu'Henry saura comment te faire avorter, enfin quand il aura fini de discuter avec ton frangin ! Et une fois chose faite, je disparaitrais de ta vie, promis ! Tu n'entendras plus jamais parler de moi !

Et il s'éloigna aussitôt pour tenter de capter l'attention du Castafolte, plantant le pervers plongé dans ses pensées suite à ces mots.  
Etait-ce vraiment ce qu'il voulait ? Qu'il s'en aille ? Oui, bien sûr, mais pas de cette manière, pas sans avoir réussi à marquer la mémoire de ce type ! Il était hors de question que ça se termine comme ça ! Il n'allait pas laissé ce mec s'échapper, non, c'est lui qui finirait par le relâcher quand il aurait fini de jouer…mais comment le retenir ?  
La réponse lui fut apportée sur un plateau par sa proie qui venait de s'écrier :

\- Comment ça tu peux pas l'avorter avant cinq mois ?!

\- Ecoute Renard, je viens de te l'expliquer, pour les hommes, on est obligés d'attendre que le fœtus se développe assez pour l'extraire par césarienne ! De plus, ne connaissant pas encore parfaitement l'anatomie de ton ami, il va me falloir du temps pour étudier les radios et déterminer comment pratiquer l'opération !

Un grand sourire sadique aux lèvres, le pédophile se rapprocha d'eux et glissa à l'héros temporel :

\- Voilà comment tu vas me dédommager, gamin…tu vas devoir rester ici et t'occuper de moi pendant les 5 prochains putains de mois…marché conclu ?...

Un silence général suivit cette déclaration. Certains se demandaient pourquoi la personnalité sombre était aussi calme malgré la situation, d'autres encore redoutaient sa colère lorsque le personnage au prénom animalier allait refuser, car aucun être sain d'esprit ne pouvait accept…

\- Marché conclu !

C'est sous les yeux d'un Mathieu ébahi, d'un Maître Panda se facepalmant, un Hippie planant, un Geek se pinçant et d'un Prof et Henry discutant, que le voyageur du futur serra la main que lui tendait le criminel, signant ainsi le début d'une cohabitation qui allait se révéler périlleuse.

* * *

Reviews ? :3


End file.
